


Celos

by Aledono



Category: Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢エピソード・ジー | Saint Seiya: Episode G
Genre: Camus is jealous, Friends to Lovers, Humor, Kid Fic, M/M, Milo is visiting, MiloShipFest
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 09:16:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16595108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aledono/pseuds/Aledono
Summary: Camus está emocionado por la visita de su querido amigo Milo. Sin embargo, Milo parece estar más interesado en estar con Hyoga e Isaac que en pasar tiempo con él.





	Celos

**Author's Note:**

> Continuación del fic Deep Within, aunque no es necesario leerlo.

Camus esperó la visita de Milo por semanas. No le había visto en tres meses, cuando fue al Santuario para reportarse ante el Patriarca, e incluso a él comenzaba a pesarle la separación. El francés disfrutaba ser maestro de Hyoga e Isaac, pero vivir tan lejos del griego le pesaba sobremanera. El Santo de Escorpio tenía pocas oportunidades de salir del Santuario y casi siempre tenían que limitar sus encuentros a las fugaces visitas de Camus.

Afortunadamente, en esa ocasión Milo fue enviado a una misión en Corea del Norte y logró acatar la orden con mayor rapidez de la esperada. Eso le otorgó algunos días libres que, por supuesto, decidió utilizar para visitar a Camus.

El francés apenas y podía esperar para ver nuevamente a Milo y, si acaso, lo único que le pesaba era que la poca antelación de su visita le había impedido encontrar qué hacer con sus alumnos. Milo era cruel y su severidad con los aprendices más jóvenes era conocida en todo el Santuario. No quería exponer a los niños a algo así y lo único que podía hacer era confiar en que Milo sería lo suficientemente sensato como para guardar sus comentarios para sí. Después de todo, Camus era su maestro y Milo no tenía derecho a inmiscuirse en su educación.

Sus alumnos se sorprendieron al escuchar que recibirían la visita del Santo de Escorpio. Vivían en un lugar lejano a la civilización que se habían acostumbrado a la soledad; cualquier visita era una inesperada sorpresa y la de un Santo de Oro una maravilla.

—¿El Santo de Escorpio entrenó a su lado? —preguntó Isaac una vez que Camus les explicó la situación.

—Así es. Lo conocí hace muchos años; éramos más jóvenes de lo que ustedes son ahora.

Los niños le miraron con asombro; probablemente les costaba imaginar a su maestro como alguien joven. Después de todo, cinco años de diferencia son una eternidad cuando se es niño.

—Si es un Santo de Oro —murmuró Isaac—, eso quiere decir que es tan fuerte como usted.

—¡Nadie es tan fuerte como el maestro Camus!

—Hay mucha gente más fuerte que yo, Hyoga —aseguró—. Aunque el Santo de Escorpio no es uno de ellos.

Cuando Hyoga sonrió con orgullo, Camus reparó en lo que acababa de decir. Si bien era cierto que la fuerza de Milo no superaba a la suya, no debió haberle desacreditado de ese modo. Se reprochó a sí mismo por no atenuar su infantil orgullo.

—¿Cree que podamos verlo pelear? —preguntó Isaac con tanto entusiasmo que le hizo sonreír.

—No lo sé, Isaac. Será nuestro huésped y no sería prudente obligarle a hacer algo que no quisiera. Piensa que esto será un descanso para él.

A pesar de que Isaac volteó su rostro, Camus alcanzó a divisar su mohín. Por su parte, Hyoga comenzó a hacerle varias preguntas sobre su infancia en el Santuario. Camus no se tomó la molestia de responder cada una de ellas, ya que hacerlo le tomaría una eternidad y aún tenían que ordenar la cabaña para cuando llegase su invitado. Acostumbrado a la huraña forma de ser de su maestro, Hyoga se conformó con las pocas respuestas que le otorgó.

~~~~~~~~~~~~oOo~~~~~~~~~~~~

Milo llegó a Siberia esa misma noche. Portaba su Armadura y se protegía del viento helado con una fina capa de color rojo. Al encontrarse, Milo no le recibió con un abrazo como era usual, sino que se limitó a sujetarle de los antebrazos y a decirle lo mucho que le había extrañado. Camus no se atrevió a pedir más de él.

Una vez que sacudió los restos de hielo en sus botas y que dejó a un costado su pequeño equipaje, se dirigió a los niños con el mismo gesto adusto que solía utilizar con los aspirantes recién llegados al Santuario.

—Ustedes deben ser Hyoga e Isaac. Su maestro habla bien de ustedes; confío en que sus acciones estén a la par de sus palabras.

Desde hacía dos años, Milo era uno de los responsables de seleccionar y canalizar a los aprendices que llegaban al Santuario. Si bien no era un instructor, su deber era vigilar los entrenamientos y, ocasionalmente, dirigirlos con el fin de reconocer las habilidades de los aspirantes. Él, junto con los tutores oficiales, tomaba la decisión de quiénes habrían de ser entrenados para Santos, qué otros para soldados y cuales, simplemente, deberían limitarse a la escudería. Milo era afamadamente implacable con los recién llegados y, de cierta forma, disfrutaba ser tan temido entre los pequeños. A pesar de que la mayoría de los habitantes del Santuario consideraba que el Santo de Escorpio era excesivamente exigente, Camus conocía bien sus motivos: era más fácil reconocer el potencial de los aspirantes si desde sus primeros días los llevaba al extremo. Elegir a los más aptos para el entrenamiento a Santos era clave para mejorar la expectativa de vida de los aspirantes. De nada servía llevar a un niño al Coliseo si este no tenía la capacidad para convertirse en algo más que un escudero.

Camus entendía por qué se comportaba de esa forma y coincidía con su forma de pensar. Sin embargo, Isaac y Hyoga no eran aspirantes recién llegados; ambos habían entrenado arduamente desde hacía dos años —uno de ellos bajo su tutela y el helado viento siberiano—, y no había necesidad de poner a prueba su voluntad.

Pensó en una excusa para alejar a sus alumnos y tener así la oportunidad de reprochar a Milo, pero este no había terminado con su presentación.

—Traje un regalo —señaló mientras rebuscaba algo en su morral—, un paquete de fideo celofán y pasteles de pescado.

Los niños odiaban el pescado e hicieron una mueca de disgusto. Su reacción irritó a Milo, quien arqueó la ceja e inclinó el rostro en tono amenazante. Afortunadamente, no les recriminó, sino que le preguntó a Camus si podía utilizar su cocina. Su actitud no daba cabida a réplicas, así que accedió al instante.

~~~~~~~~~~~~oOo~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dos horas después, los cuatro cenaban en el comedor de la cocina. Hyoga se entusiasmó al ver el platillo que cocinó Milo —le recordaba mucho a la comida que servían en Japón— y, si bien Isaac se guardó su opinión, aceptó con gusto un segundo plato de fideos con pescado.

Camus esperaba con ansias a que los niños terminasen de comer para mandarlos a bañarse y luego a dormir. Ahora que sabía que Milo no mataría de un susto a los niños, lo único que quería hacer era conversar con su querido amigo. Le pesaba no poder estar con él a solas y aquellos minutos le parecieron peores que los meses de lejanía.

Infortunadamente, una vez que limpiaron la mesa, Hyoga se atrevió a hacerle a Milo varias preguntas sobre la vida en el Santuario. El Santo de Escorpio no respondió con simples anécdotas, sino que relató misiones de las cuales resaltó más los aprendizajes que los enfrentamientos. Camus no era un hombre que hablara mucho y casi nunca aleccionaba por medio de historias. Milo, al contrario, parecía haberse vuelto un experto y los muchachos le escucharon con interés y curiosidad por más tiempo del que Camus hubiese querido.

—El plan del Santo de Escorpio era burdo y riesgoso —dijo Milo—. Tendría que utilizar todo su cosmo para poder lanzar quince golpes a la vez, pero para ello tendría que concentrar su cosmo por varios segundos, dejándolo vulnerable ante el enorme Dragón que le amenazaba. Sin embargo, el hombre sabía que no tenía de qué preocuparse: el Santo de Acuario estaba a su lado y le protegería de los ataques del enemigo. Aunque correría peligro, Acuario ayudó inmediatamente a su compañero, ya que confiaba plenamente en él y en su capacidad para inmovilizar al Dragón una vez que reuniese la energía suficiente para lanzar sus quince golpes. La firme decisión de proteger a su amigo y al mundo era lo único que necesitaba para mantener su posición ante el Dragón. Un Santo de Atena nunca duda en arriesgar su vida para proteger a los demás.

—¿Y qué pasó con el Santo de Acuario? —preguntó Hyoga—. ¿Sobrevivió?

Isaac rodó los ojos y golpeó al rubio con su hombro.

—¡Claro que sobrevivió! ¡Está hablando de nuestro maestro!

Los ojos de Hyoga se iluminaron, puso ambas manos sobre la mesa y se paró sobre su silla.

—¿Es cierto eso, maestro Camus? ¡¿Realmente peleó en contra de un Dragón?! ¡¿Y de Titanes?!

Camus hizo una solemne pausa que, astutamente, utilizó para elegir una respuesta aceptablemente elocuente.

—Era mi deber como Caballero de Atena. Los Doce Santos Dorados unimos nuestras fuerzas para combatir a aquellas criaturas que se hacían pasar por dioses, pero que sólo eran monstruos dispuestos a acabar con la humanidad. En nuestro corazón no debe existir más que el amor hacia Atena y hacia el mundo que protege con tanto ahínco.

Camus contuvo una sonrisa al hallar tanta fascinación en el rostro de Hyoga. También identificó en Isaac la satisfacción que había provocado su respuesta.

El francés leyó la hora en el reloj de la cocina y se percató de que pronto sería hora de dormir. Se puso de pie y le ordenó a los niños que encendieran la leña para calentar el agua de baño. Ellos irían primero, por supuesto. Una vez que se fueran a la cama, Camus se aseguraría de bañarse a lado de su amigo.

—¿Podemos bañarnos con el señor Milo?

La pregunta de Hyoga tomó a Camus totalmente desprevenido.

—¿Disculpa?

—Pronto será la hora de dormir —Isaac habló con tanta seguridad que pareció haber leído la mente de Hyoga—. Nos gustaría escuchar más historias del Santo de Escorpio.

—No me molesta —respondió Milo—, pero les advierto que no serán muchas historias más. Es necesario que duerman temprano, ya que despertaremos al alba —cruzó miradas con Camus y este reconoció un travieso brillo en sus ojos—. Hace tiempo que no entreno con su maestro y me gustaría ponerlo a prueba. Ustedes nos observarán de lejos; será una buena lección.

Los niños accedieron al momento y corrieron hacia el cuarto de baño.

—Hoy estás extrañamente complaciente —acusó Camus—. ¿Qué pretendes?

Milo rio fuertemente —Camus notó que su voz se había hecho más gruesa desde la última vez que le vio— y se alzó de hombros.

—Esos niños son importantes para ti. Quiero que vean que también lo son para mí.

Camus suspiró cansinamente y negó varias veces con la cabeza.

Tendría que esperar un poco más para poder estar a solas con Milo.

~~~~~~~~~~~~oOo~~~~~~~~~~~~

Si bien Milo y los niños tardaron poco en bañarse, decidieron aprovechar cada instante que quedaba antes de la hora de dormir. Hyoga no cesaba de interrogar a Milo e Isaac fingía que no le interesaban las historias del Santo de Escorpio. Tan ensimismados estaban con el visitante, que Camus se sintió excluido y decidió alejarse de ellos por unos minutos. Considerando el hecho de que había dejado pasar su oportunidad con Milo, se resignó a bañarse por su cuenta. Lavó su cuerpo con parsimonia mientras maldecía no poder aprovechar la cercanía de su amigo. ¿Había esperado tantos meses para eso?

Permaneció en el cuarto de baño hasta que no quedó una gota de agua caliente; el vapor había terminado por condensarse y Camus comenzó a sentir frío en sus pies descalzos. Se convenció a sí mismo de que tenía suficiente tortura emocional como para, encima, aunarle dedos congelados. Después de secarse y vestirse, se dirigió de nueva cuenta a la pequeña sala de la cabaña, donde los niños seguían escuchando a Milo atentamente.

Faltaba menos de un minuto para que dieran las diez de la noche y Camus estuvo a punto de interrumpirlos, pero Milo se le adelantó a anunciar la hora de dormir.

Hyoga se quejó con un agudo gruñido, mas no se atrevió a reclamar más tiempo con el Santo de Escorpio. Después de todo, se quedaría con ellos por dos noches más. Los niños desearon las buenas noches y se dirigieron a su pequeña alcoba compartida.

Una vez solos, Milo sonrió e hizo un ademán hacia el sillón cercano para que Camus tomase asiento a su lado.

—Es tarde —en lugar de aceptar la invitación, Camus caminó hacia la chimenea y removió la leña y las cenizas para apagar el pequeño fuego que quedaba—. Lo mejor será que nosotros también durmamos.

Milo arqueó la ceja izquierda y dos veces intentó convencerle de permanecer despiertos un poco más. Sin embargo, Camus estaba cansado y lo único que quería era terminar el frustrante día.

A pesar de todo, no permitió que Milo durmiera en el sillón y terminaron por compartir la alcoba principal. La cama era lo suficientemente grande para los dos, aunque el espacio entre ellos era reducido. Desde un principio Camus supo que tendría una noche difícil y se conformó con desear que el día siguiente fuese más favorecedor.

En el silencio de la noche, Milo movió su cuerpo hasta quedar a espaldas de Camus. El francés sentía su cálido aliento sobre su nuca y por unos segundos contempló golpearle con su almohada. ¿Por qué se aferraba en torturarlo?

—¿Estás molesto? —preguntó

—Claro que no —tajó con rudeza—. Ahora duerme. Si no descansas bien, mañana tendré que sacarte de la cama a rastras.

Milo bufó y pasó su brazo izquierdo sobre la cintura de Camus.

—No quiero dormir. No te he visto en tanto tiempo… te extrañé —al francés le costó guardarse un ‘no parece’—. Es por lo de los niños, ¿verdad? No tienes que ponerte tan celoso. Ellos te adoran; yo apenas soy una atracción pasajera.

Camus frunció el ceño y colocó su propia mano sobre la de Milo. Su calor le pareció una braza ardiente en medio del permafrost.

—¿Celoso?

¿Cómo no iba a estar celoso? Después de tanto tiempo de espera, lo único que quería era pasar tiempo a solas con su amigo. Extrañaba sus conversaciones y sus locuras y, ahora se percataba, su cercanía. Camus dio la vuelta hasta estar cara a cara con Milo.

—No estoy celoso de ti —aseguró—. Estoy celoso de ellos.

Confundido, Milo parpadeó varias veces y arrugó la nariz.

—¿Cómo?

Camus le sujetó con fuerza de la cintura y juntó sus cuerpos en un firme abrazo.

—¿Cómo es que puedes ser tan maduro con los niños y tan inocente cuando estás conmigo?

—¿Qué haces? Estás actuando raro.

Camus quiso responderle con un beso en la nuca, pero estaba tan desesperado que optó por darle una mordida. Milo lanzó un agudo alarido y le dio a Camus un pequeño golpe en la cabeza. Camus suspiró con cansancio y le dio un beso en los labios; uno no tan profundo como hubiese deseado, pero lo suficientemente intenso como para que Milo entendiera qué era lo que pretendía. A pesar de Milo se removió con nerviosismo, acabó por resignarse al inesperado contacto.

—¿Entiendes ahora? —preguntó a sabiendas de que la respuesta de Milo podía llegar como más besos o como un fuerte golpe en la mejilla.

—No —admitió—. En realidad no.

Camus gruñó con molestia y colocó su cuerpo sobre el del menor.

—Tendré que mostrarte, entonces.

Milo estaba completamente confundido, pero permitió que Camus le explicara la situación con lujo de detalle.

Esa noche, el Santo de Acuario se dedicó a recuperar el tiempo perdido, el robado y, por si las dudas, el que aún no les pertenecía.

**Author's Note:**

> *se lava las manos con cloro y jabón* ¿Les he dicho que no me gustan los niños? Pero nada. Así de nada, NADA. NADA. Los tolero, claro, y hasta juego con ellos, pero no me gustan. Tampoco soy muy afín de leer fics con niños (a menos de que los protagonistas sean precisamente niños). Este fic salió de pura suerte porque alguna vez alguien pidió un prompt para una historia MiloCamus y se me ocurrió esta. Francamente fue algo difícil plasmarla, pero al final me gustó el resultado.  
> El Milo de Episodio G es uber gracioso. Como luchador es astuto y noble, pero cuando no está combatiendo es un tsundere que no tiene mucha noción del mundo. Me gusta el headcanon de que Camus esté loco por él y que Milo ni se entera. El Milo de Ep G Assassin es mucho más como el Milo que conocemos y amamos, muy seguro de sí mismo, controlado y, más que nada, chévere. Es interesante pensar cómo el joven Milo habría de crecer para convertirse en ese Milo chévere. Seguro que Camus tuvo mucho que ver.  
> Espero que hayan disfrutado esta historia medio peculiar pero, creo yo, mona. ¡Fiqui hecho para el MiloShipFest con el prompt KidFic!


End file.
